Tout avait commencé quelques années avant
by HawaiianWoolfie
Summary: All Humans. Stiles et Scott partent pour la fac et vont faire différentes connaissances...


Tout avait commencé quelques années avant.

Il y a quelques années, 7, pour être précis, la vie de Stiles avait changée. Effectivement, il y a sept ans, Scott et lui avaient quitté leur Beacon Hill natal pour se rendre dans la Grosse Pomme pour étudier.

Scott y avait rencontré Cora en cours d'Histoire et avait eut lieu le coup de foudre. Puis tout s'était enchaîné pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'étaient créés un nouveau groupe d'amis, réalisant certaines choses sur eux-mêmes. Stiles découvrit alors qu'il n'était pas attiré sexuellement par les femmes mais juste par la grâce qui les définissaient, du moins, pour certaines. Alors c'est sur les bancs de l'université qu'il réalisa ses premières fois. Premiers baisers, premier copain, première relation, premiers émois… Malgré leur parcours différent, les deux amis restaient soudé et lorsque Scott présenta Cora à Stiles ils s'entendirent tout de suite, ils avaient beaucoup de point communs. En réalité Cora était un peu la version féminine de Stiles.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient au restaurant, Cora s'était exclamée lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère passer la porte.

-Tenez ! Je vais vous présenter mon frère ! Elle s'était levée avec souplesse et avait marché de sa démarche féline jusqu'à un couple hétéro.

-Dommage qu'il soit hétéro c'est tout à fait ton genre ! S'exclama Scott moqueur et Stiles se retourna pour voir l'homme qui souriait à sa sœur.

-C'est vrai… D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder, j'ai un rendez-vous !

-Avec qui ?

-Un mec de ton équipe… Danny.

-Sérieux ? Ce mec est juste trop cool.

-Je sais, j'ai sociologie avec lui. C'est un bon ami.

-Rien que ça ?

-Je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge Scotty !

-Les Gars ? Je vous présente mon frère Derek et sa femme, Jennifer. Derek, voici Scott et Stiles.

-Ravis de te rencontrer ! S'exclama Scott en se levant tendant la main.

-Content de voir celui qui me pique ma sœur depuis le début de l'année… Sourit l'autre mais Stiles pu voir grâce à la grimace de son meilleur ami que le jeune homme avait du resserrer sa main. Et si tu lui fais du mal, je serais obligé de te tuer.

-J'y compte pas. Mais c'est comprit.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Stiles échangea un sourire avec le couple qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table et discutèrent un moment. Stiles était fasciné par Derek, il buvait ses paroles, s'intéressant à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ouvert une pension pour jeunes en difficultés et les aidaient à reprendre leurs études, renouer avec leur famille, retrouver une vie. C'était un boulot monstre et c'était honorable. Le courant passait bien entre eux et ils étaient vite devenus de très bons amis, chacun épaulant l'autre dans les moments difficiles.

Derek s'était confié à Stiles. Parce que c'était le seul à qui il pouvait parler de ça… Depuis quelques temps il ressentait un manque dans son couple. Il aimait toujours Jennifer, mais ce n'était plus suffisant, il avait un autre besoin. Besoin d'une relation plus forte et… sexuellement il devait bien avouer que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus à sa femme lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour… Et puis, il y avait ce nouvel éducateur qui ne le laissait pas indifférent et Stiles avait alors réussi à mettre des mots là-dessus…Peut-être n'était-il pas complètement hétéro. Derek était perdu et ces révélations l'avaient troublé. Alors il était parti. Il avait quitté la ville pendant près de deux mois, se ressourçant sur les terres de sa famille.

Il était revenu plus frais, plus serein, comme s'il avait accepté la situation et puis il avait trouvé Jennifer accompagné dans leur lit et sans mot il avait récupéré un peu d'affaire et avait rejoint la chambre étudiante de Stiles.

Le jeune l'avait soutenu, hébergé un temps et comprit que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient changés ou qu'il ne les comprenait que maintenant, quoiqu'il en soit, le moment était mal choisi. Il devait être présent pour son ami, rien de plus, alors il avait mit ça de côté et avait continué ses aventures d'un soir.

Derek s'était vite retrouvé un beau studio dans Brooklyn, près de son centre. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement tourné la page, une amertume était toujours présente et ne partirait sans doute jamais.

Et il en eut la confirmation ce soir même lorsqu'il ouvrit son courrier chez lui. Il laissa tomber le faire- part au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui faisait ce coup là.

Il sursauta en entendant un coup à sa porte.

-Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il surpris, oubliant les quelques secondes d'avant.

-J'étais à l'exposition et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir…sauf si je dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout. Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Juste de l'eau, le champagne me fera bien assez mal à la tête demain matin.

Derek rit et se pencha pour ramasser le faire-part qu'il laissa traîner sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, servant le verre d'eau au jeune homme.

-Je vois que tu l'as reçut aussi…Soupira-t-il, une certaine rancœur perçant dans son ton.

-Ouais…

-Elle ne te méritait pas Derek. Tu as tout fait pour sauver votre couple alors qu'elle ne voyait rien… Tu dois l'oublier, elle ne mérite pas tes remords.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Stiles…

-Ouais t'as sûrement raison. J'ai aucun droit.

Sans un mot il se détourna et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il se sentit projeter contre le mur d'à côté, son torse frappant durement la surface plate du mur. Surpris de sentir le corps de Derek contre le sien et surtout son souffle chaud dans sa nuque il mit quelques instants à réagir et à se retourner pour plaquer le plus vieux au mur d'en face. Leurs regards se crochetèrent un court instant avant que leurs bouches ne s'entrechoquent.

Un désir cuisant les envahis, leurs langues jouaient violemment, les deux cherchant à dominer le baiser. Derek débarrassa Stiles de sa chemise avant de passer ses mains sous les fesses rebondies, alors que le plus jeune penchait sa tête pour accorder plus d'espace aux lèvres qui le tentaient depuis bien trop longtemps…

Derek observait son plafond alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Stiles jouer sur son torse nu, son souffle qui se répercutait dans sa nuque. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il devait le lui dire.

Stiles sentit la conversation venir mais il savait ce qui en découlerait et le refusait catégoriquement.

-Non, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien…Souffla-t-il.

-Si…tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Fit-il en se tournant, plaçant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es le seul qui réussisse à me faire garder la tête en dehors de l'eau et pour qui j'ai encore la force de me battre… Après le divorce il n'y avait que toi qui arrivait à me redonner le sourire et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi. Mais je le sais maintenant et peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prêt, que ce sera difficile mais…je veux que tu saches que, s'il y a une infime chance que tu ressentes les mêmes choses que moi, je veux que tu saches que avec toi, je suis prêt à tout tenter. Juste pour toi Stiles…parce que, qu'importe les obstacles, je sais qu'on sera plus fort.

* * *

Et Voilà, ceci n'est pas ma première fiction mais c'est la première que je publie sur Teen Wolf. Ça avait l'air mieux dans ma tête il me semble... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (Et si vous avez des fautes, j'ai vérifié mais on ne sait jamais...) !

XoXo


End file.
